The Milkmaid
by RedEastMovement
Summary: Ukraine is working as the Germans' milkmaid as they pass through and ravage her land to avoid being killed or sold into prostitution. When the cows she milks are shot to death by an impatient German commander, what will she now do a living? Warnings (Throughout the story) : Germany x Ukraine, Vanilla Smut, Heterosexuality, Murder, Heavy Language
1. Act I: The Slaughter

Act I: The Slaughter

**Warnings: **_Animal Death, Cruelty_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Hetalia or the characters. The pairing of this story is historical, but for story purposes, some facts and other crap are bent to fit the storyline. My German is bad, and I am going to learn, I hope, to speak it fluent enough by the end of next school year. As of this writing, I am basing this off of prior knowledge and a WHOLE lot of Google Translate. This is also for the Ukrainian text, which is in phonetic form._

**Notes: **_This is my first fanfiction, and I am regretfully sorry if my work is not on par with other fanfiction around this site and on the internet. But I just felt the need to write this as there wasn't too many stories on this pairing, and yes, this is Germany x Ukraine. Unfortunately, I have to start off with a little violence and tragedy to open the story. Ludwig is Germany and Katy, or Katyusha, is Ukraine. And without further ado, Act I: The Slaughter begins!_

* * *

"I….I…." Katy looked down as she looked down, dejected, eyes averting the steely gaze of the group of Germans at the long banquet table in the great hall. The milk pitcher in front of her was dry again, as her cows had not produced milk again for her in over a week now. One of the Germans rose from the table, a fat, old man, whose chest decorated by numerous medals. He held in his hand a steel baton he often used against the men who had become unruly towards him during "inspection." With surprising speed, he rushed up and struck Katyusha in the side with it, grunting as he beat her senselessly.

"We Germans get what we want always, from our…workers," the old man hissed in her ear as he curled into a ball, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, small sobs escaping her soft lips. Looking up, he motioned for two burly guards to carry her back out to the barn, where her precious cows lazily lay or ate hay. A minute or so later, the group arrived at the location, with the old man in the lead.

"And when we don't get what we want, then we have to punish them for their…low productivity, he continued, taking out a pistol from his holster, and pressed it onto Katy's right temple. "answer me this, though, milkmaid, who is the real worker here…you, or the cows?" When Katyusha did not answer, he slapped her hard with the pistol. "ANSWER ME, HUNDIN!" he yelled, causing some of the cows to 'moo' in response.  
The Ukrainian could only croak out in fear of death, "T-The c-cows…"

Hearing this, the old man took the gun and went about in every stall, shooting the innocent bovine in between the eyes, making sure each one was dead by the time he returned to Katy. Katyusha could only watch in horror, unable to protest, unable to save the animals she worked with and tenderly cared for. It would be as if a hunter accidentally killed Madeline's (Canada) polar bear. The old man then gave a signal for the guards to release her from their vise-like grip and she crumpled into the musty earthen floor of the barn, unmoving as the group left her there to proceed outside, already closing the door to the point where only a man could pass. However, the old man stayed behind to spit on her defeated body before catching up with the rest of the group, laughing maniacally at his heinous deed before shutting off the lights and completely closing the barn door.

It was now, in this dark, death-filled barn, did Katyusha begin to loudly weep. What would happen to her now that she lost all of her milking cows? The Germans took the rest of the cattle to slaughter for their constantly-hungry army. Most important was the question of how could she prove her usefulness to the wretched bastards. Most of the women were shot and killed along with the children in the town square on the first night of the occupation to demoralize the men the Germans had rounded up to be sent to their labor camps. The rest, selected specially, became the commanders' whores. In her mind even as a child, she pledged to a vow of chastity. There was no way she would ever become a commander's whore. At the current moment, she willed herself to stop crying, smiling only a slight as she wished for death to come and whisk her away. Maybe she could now escape her painful existence as a lonely Ukrainian milkmaid.

Ludwig was ordered by one of his fellow commanders to go to the barn and butcher the cows. He asked why, since they were the only cows left for hundreds of miles in this war-torn country, and God forbid, their milk was the only thing that made their English POW's cooking safe to digest. The commander, Judas, also added, "Oh, and check on the milkmaid…if she's dead, throw her into the furnace for me, will you?" That statement got Ludwig's attention and he quickly ran to the barn and opened the door.

What greeted him were the various stenches of death: putrid, sickening miasmas that made even the steely German gag somewhat, and that's coming from one who worked as a guard in Auschwitz-Birkenau, amidst all the filthy, malnourished Jews, which their appalling state was justified by the Fuhrer as "reparations." He slowly into the barn and checked each and every stall. Every last cow was dead, their head bent at an unnatural angle, their lolling tongues dipping into the gelatinous, black blood leaking from a single bullet hole in each and every one of their heads. Ludwig sighed, but not in a sigh of sadness, horror, but of annoyance. Who the fuck was going to clean all this shit? In the middle of the barn though, he spotted the face-down presumed corpse of Katyusha, the milk maid.

As he was about to pick her up and toss her body into the furnace, a small moan escaped her lips and he took a step back, surprised. "Tato, mama, tse ty? Boh, tse ty? (Father, Mother, is that you? God, is that you?)" the Ukrainian asked weakly. Ludwig, unable to speak the language assumed she was asking who he was. "Ich am Generaloberst (General) Ludwig von Beilscmidt," he boomed. "und vhat za holle (Hell) happened here?" Hearing this, Katy screamed and scurried as fast and as far as she could from him; she assumed he was going to rape her. Why not? The bastards took her job, now they were going to defile her and take her dignity away from her. "P-Please don't h-hurt me!" she screamed loudly, weeping uncontrollably. "Kill me, but please do not rape me!"

Ludwig was surprised; how could this Ukrainian assume he was to rape her? And then he realized after a minute of piecing it together, what the other commanders have done to her. "Halt your crying, fraulein," he sighed. "Did za other commanders did all this?" he motioned around him to all the dead cattle. Katyusha gradually stopped her weeping and nodded furiously, sniffling. "D-Da," she croaked. Ludwig sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Those impatient swine, they do not know what they do," he sighed and shook his head. He approached her and crouched down, noticing all the markings of a beating, as well as the smell of Judas's spittle, which was of tobacco, as he chewed the leaves rather vigorously every day. "Komme, fraulein," he sighed. "Ich vill get you to za hospital. Und don't vorry, Ich promise za doctors vill not harm you, or I will snap their necks." At this, Ludwig extended her hand towards her. Katyusha, after all that had just happened this past half hour, could not fully trust this man. However, at least it was better than being stuck in a barn smelling of dying cattle, and so he took Ludwig's hand and allowed him to carry her on his back. She blushed slightly as her rather large breasts engulfed the top of his head. "So-Sorry, H-Herr Ludwig…if m-my br-breasts…obstruct your view."

He began to walk, blushing secretly as well, and he replied with a soft, strained, "N-No problem."


	2. Act II: The Proposal

Act II: The Proposal

**Warnings: **_Cruelty, Sadistic Killing_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Hetalia or the characters. The pairing of this story is historical, but for story purposes, some facts and other crap are bent to fit the storyline. My German is bad, and I am going to learn, I hope, to speak it fluent enough by the end of next school year. As of this writing, I am basing this off of prior knowledge and a WHOLE lot of Google Translate. This is also for the Ukrainian text, which is in phonetic form. Also, I do a stereotypical German accent for some characters_

**Notes: **_Holy crap. Thank you guys for the support and here is your reward, another chapter of The Milkmaid! Yes, I know I probably f***ed up some history based on where this story will begin to turn from here, but in the disclaimer, I did say I was going to bend it for story purposes, so I better not see some critic ranting on my failures as a historian. _

_Because I recently read Romeo & Juliet for an English paper, I kind of implemented the quick-marriage theme from the story into this chapter. Hope it doesn't piss anyone off._

_Oh, and when I wrote this, I was powered on nothing but caffeine, having not gotten sleep for days in preparation for End-Of-Course exams as well as getting this chapter done. Also contributes to the history-bending thing and also to (potentially) lots of grammar and other English fails. You have been WARNED. :) _

_Sorry for all my notes...Enjoy __Act II: The Proposal__ and please leave a review!_

* * *

Ludwig took the Ukrainian to the Germans' medical center a few yards from the head quarters, which was inside a former two-story boarding house for male workers. Along the way, Katyusha had fallen asleep, snoring quietly, and thus, he left her in the care of some of the nurses, who had traveled all the way from Berlin to tend to the any medical concern of the military personnel and their workers.

When Katyusha had woken up, she did not feel the warmth of her German rescuer, instead, she felt a firm cot beneath her, and covering her body was a warm wool blanket. It was dim, and quite chilly in the room where she was in. Coughing and moaning could be heard to her left: Ukrainian men, who had contracted a bad case of the cold and Ukrainian women, mostly the prostitutes who had come down with a horrible episode of Chlamydia. To the right were the German men, who had just been "treated." They were quiet, and so she did not pay attention.

Suddenly, a team nurses carried a Ukrainian man on a cot out from a back door, and based on the muttering the nurses were saying, he had gotten frostbite on his limbs, and therefore had to be amputated. The man's exposed flesh shone crimson red in the light of the dim light bulbs overhead, with blood dripping onto the linen sheets he was on. The team left him on a gurney, leaving two behind to care for him. "Hold still….Let me get you some morphine if you will PLEASE shut up!" One of the German nurses trilled. "Fuck it, Martha, this pig does not deserve our medicine," her companion chimed. She took out a pen and jabbed it at his open wounds, twisting the object deep into the exposed tissue, prompting an even louder scream from the agonized Ukrainian. "See how he screams? God, when he created true, Aryan men, he gave them the ability to feel no pain. But see, this impotent, pitiful creature here, DOES feel pain. He is nothing more than perhaps a common dog. And thus, I will give it peace." She reached down in her panties and drew out a revolver, aimed it at the man's head, and fired off a single shot, before blowing off the smoke, and putting the gun back in her underwear. Martha did not say anything else and simply wrapped the corpse in the sheets and wheeled him to the garbage, while her companion looked over to Katyusha, whose gaping eyes let the sadistic nurse know that a witness was present.

"Ah! The slut iz awake," the nurse sneered at Katyusha, voice oozing in a heavy Germanic accent. "Did you enjoy zhe entertainment? Ich vas going to do the same for you if only Ludwig had not the need for your body. Vhat would a German want with a slut like you? All you have are those huge breasts! Can you ever please a man in the way God intended with just your breasts?" When Katyusha did not reply, she rushed forward with her hands and began to choke her. "I VOULD LIKE TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW, YOU HURE, AND ICH DON'T CARE VHAT—" A hand firmly gripped the nurse's right shoulder and flipped her onto her back. The surprised female's eyes gazed upon Ludwig's own gaze, steely, unmerciful, and cold. "Fraulein Zoe, if you dare hurt the milkmaid again, Ich vill make sure you end up on the streets, a common beggar. Und, in mein opinion, any beggar, Aryan, or not, deserves to die. So, vhat vill it be? Comfort or poverty?" Ludwig folded his arms in annoyance, standing in full military uniform, looking with disgust over the nurse. Zoe gathered herself and stormed out of the medical tent.

Ludwig sighed and turned to Katyusha, who hugged him tightly, burying her face in her shoulders, tears streaming down her face and into his uniform, relieved that he had come to rescue him once more. Now Katyusha was truly indebted to this man for the rest of her life, who had not only discovered her in the barn and carried her all the way to the medical tent, but also having saved her at the hands of the sadistic nurse. "I'm so sorry fraulein, zhat harm fell unto you once more," Ludwig whispered, examining her body, shaking his head at the sight of the hand marks of the nurse on Katyusha's throat.

"W-Why….do you come for me always, s-sir?" Katyusha mumbled to Ludwig, looking up at her rescuer, eyes reddened from tears. She let go of him and slumped back down into the cot, fearing that she had annoyed him, because suddenly, Ludwig tensed up and reached into his pocket, and pulled out crumpled

pieces of paper, and held them in his hands face down. His voice was suddenly filled with anxiety, nervousness, evident by his unusual stuttering. "K-Katyusha…you…do not want to be hurt anymore, Ja?"

Katyusha looked at him and nodded. "D-Da..." Ludwig turned the papers around, revealing them to be marriage forms for Germans. For soldiers, exceptions could be made in the race laws of the Reich, and the government allowed them to acquire women they met along the front lines as (no pun intended) "war booty," which was basically a meant that the woman was used for producing the German children, as well as for the release of sexual frustration. In another way of putting it, it was like calling dibs on a whore. However, it also protected the woman from any harm from anyone else other than her master. Seriously, who would want to fuck with a woman already being literally fucked day and night at home? In an attempt to cover this up in the case of international investigation, the Reich issued out special "marriage forms" in order to decrease suspicion (Of course, not all the Nazis' despicable acts could be covered up, but there were ones that were covered up, such as this).

"T-Then sign this, Katyusha…Ich vill mean you vill be m-married to me…but…this w-will protect you from anymore harm…from anyone. U-Und I do l-like you….s-so…" He pushed the papers out with a pen, closing his eyes and turning away in embarrassment. Ludwig was not used to being "nice" to someone, let alone "proposing" to a girl.

Katyusha gasped in shock, glomping the German, kissing him softly and repeatedly, tears that contained nothing but anguish now contain hope and joy. She could not resist the offer of the man that rescued her from certain death in two occasions now. He would protect her from anymore harm, plus, he did say he liked her. So what if they had not courted? Surely there would be time for that later, she reasoned. Plus, it helped that he was oozing sexiness from every pore.

"I a-accept your offer t-to be your w-wife," Katyusha stuttered happily, getting up to retrieve the papers on the bed. She giggled as she signed her name on the bottom of the sheet and handed them to the German, shocked still by her sudden glomping and quick pecks.

Ludwig gathered himself, face flushed with red and smiled at her somewhat. "I-Ich vill turn t-this in tonight. From now on, you are mein wife, Katyusha."


	3. Act III: The Marriage

Act III: The Marriage

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Hetalia or the characters. The pairing of this story is historical, but for story purposes, some facts and other crap are bent to fit the storyline. My German is bad, and I am going to learn, I hope, to speak it fluent enough by the end of next school year. As of this writing, I am basing this off of prior knowledge and a WHOLE lot of Google Translate. This is also for the Ukrainian text, which is in phonetic form. Also, I do a stereotypical German accent for some characters._

**Notes:** _I can't believe how popular __**The Milkmaid**__ has become over the past few months. Like seriously guys, thank you for all of the support. I will try over the summer to post more chapters, but like I said, I have marching band, basketball, my pages, and other stuff to do besides hole up in my writing corner and watch the days go by. I will crank out a chapter whenever I get some epiphany or revelation or urge to write again. God knows why, but I seem to write better on impulse than forcing out an idea onto words. Its like giving birth to a baby when its not the due date yet, and yes, being a 15 year-old teen guy, I do not know what childbirth could possibly feel like, but its the only damn simile I could roll out just now. Anyways, this chapter is Luddy and Katy's marriage ceremony. I spent an entire day looking at marriage sites for this, so yeah. If I screwed up some details of the Ukrainian traditional marriage, forgive me, but I'm no marriage expert- hell, I'm f*cking single right now! Oh, and like Act II, I didn't quite proofread this...so grammar Nazis be-f*cking-ware._

_The next chapter is the beginning of the heavy doses of smut that will melt your brain. It will be over 1000 words long, so I promise it will take quality time to make. Enjoy guys._

* * *

She had promised herself even as a child that she would always remain a virgin, a chaste woman never to love or marry. Katyusha always thought that she would never be loved by anyone else since her parents died during the Holodomor. To this day she could never forgive her brother for doing such an unspeakable act of cruelty to his own family, but because he wielded all the power in the USSR, Katyusha could not complain or she would be thrown into the gulags in Siberia. Now, as she stood in the small closet of the chapel quickly converted into a make-shift changing room in her mother's own wedding dress, face veiled off, Katyusha now pondered what was worse? Staying behind in her motherland, but at the expense of her freedoms to her tyrannical brother, or to fully go through this marriage to her German hero, who could be a wolf in sheep's clothing, a monster in disguise?

Ludwig was in a room across the hallway processing different thoughts in his head. His own brother called him from Berlin the other day heckling him for marrying what he calls a "titty-whore." His parents seemed to not care too much about his decisions in his marriage because to them, it was high time Ludwig finally married to any good woman and settled down. They were constantly praying to God that Ludwig would never become another statistic in what they believe is a useless war, ever since Germany annexed all that land before invading Poland in 1939. But what was really giving Ludwig a headache was how to take Katyusha from all this war and violence, and how could he, a legend among the SS for charging against a fully-armed Red Army battalion with only a knife and a pistol to secure a hidden ammo dump for his fellow soldiers, get away from the addicting rush of the hunt of the enemy, and of course, the kill? This marriage was wholly because of an inner voice in his head telling him, reminding him that all this violence and bloodshed was never his true destiny, even if he was highly capable of slicing up to a hundred throats in 15 minutes.

Ludwig was Roman Catholic and had the right clearance to have a priest come from Berlin to wed Katyusha in the Roman Catholic tradition. Katyusha was Orthodox Christian, and they had their own traditions in marriage that were very unique to their church. Ludwig, having attended his brother's wedding to a Hungarian in full Roman Catholic tradition, found himself asleep through major portions of the service and reception, something Elizaveta, the Hungarian, still never gets over to this day. So it was mutually agreed that Ludwig and Katyusha do their wedding in Katyusha's traditions. Although they were of different denominations, one glare from Ludwig into the eyes of the only church authority left that survived the Gestapo rounds up to this point and no contest was made; Ludwig did not have to be baptized in an Orthodox church for the marriage.

But that was yesterday. On this day, the only bell still fit to be used tolled at lunch for both Germans and Ukrainians to come to the church to attend the marriage. All types of work were temporarily put on hold, and a generally good mood overcame the small "community." However, security was still tight, especially around the church. Sometimes good feelings translated into weakness for the conquerors, and the conquered took this chance to usually rebel against their masters. Consequently, for every smiling hello you received from a German officer, you received a stern, disapproving glare from a MP40-toting guard.

While the church could only be occupied by 45 people, including the priest and his helpers, most were content to let the German commanders and high officers take the chairs inside the chapel and preferred to watch outside from the door or shattered windows, a clear view inside to the marriage ceremony. Ludwig, not wanting to ruin his father's old wedding suit because of obvious reasons, dressed up in full SS attire: jacket decorated with all of his medals, jackboots cleaned till they shone, black gloves, officer's cap, and his German Cross necklace. Katyusha wore her mother's conservative wedding dress that had to be retailored in the frontal area to accommodate her large breasts. As described, she did wear a white veil over her face, and also wore white gloves, but because there were no fancy shoes for her to wear, she was content to wear her work boots underneath all her gorgeous wedding outfit. The two relocated from their dressing rooms and looked at each other, then the priest, outside the church, and nodded, prompting the beginning of the marriage ceremony.

Because Katyusha was more accustomed to her church's wedding tradition, she recited her agreement on an equal marriage without a hitch. Ludwig had to be helped by the priest by prompts. After this, the priest, who had been heavily guarded by two police in case he ever tried to steal the two platinum ordered by one of the kinder German commanders for Ludwig and Katyusha a few days before the wedding, placed the wedding bands on the couple's fingers. _Betrotal_ was finished.

The procession into the church was more or less the same than a traditional Catholic wedding with the exception that they are crowned by the priest upon passing the church aisle, making them married in the eyes of God. However, like any Christian marriage ceremony, the couple, although married in heaven, still had to recite their earthy vows of marriage.

Looking at Ludwig, Katyusha recited her vows first. "I, Katyusha Braginskaya, take you, Ludwig von Beilschmidt, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, and our community, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in war and in peace, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you forever. Whatever happens to our countries, lands, and people during and after this wretched war, please protect me always, and never stop loving me."

Some of the Ukrainian women outside began to weep in joy after Katyusha's vow before being silenced by a guard with the butt of their weapons.

"And now, Ludwig, your own vows," the priest, a kind, grandfather-ly type of man, turned to Ludwig.

Even if he had been on the verge of death several times before, Ludwig could not bring himself to recite all the words in the traditional vow due to his irrational nervousness, possibly evident by his body language, prompting a quiet chuckle from the commanders.

"Well?" the priest asked, in a good-mannered way.

Ludwig smiled and sighed, clearing his throat for his portion. "Katyusha Braginskaya, Ich vill take you to be mein lovely wedded wife. I cannot ask more to God zhan to come home from the battlefield, to my home to find you waiting at the door to mein arrival. You are a true beautiful gift created by God that I sometimes believe should not be mine, for I am just another lonely soldier sacrificing my life for the Fatherland. Yet you love me even if I am just another wretched soldier, and with the Fatherland, I swear to God today that I will lay my life down for you if needed, that I will do my absolute best to keep you happy, and to always love you no matter what Fate may throw at us. I cannot be clearer to you when I say this in front of my countrymen, and in front of God: I love you, Katyusha Braginskaya."

The crowd of Germans, some moved by their fellow countryman's words, some nodding in solemn congratulations and acceptance, all got up in a round of applause for the newlyweds. For the men who disapproved of the marriage, they went to drink at their own expense alone, back to the HQ.

Katyusha and Ludwig finished the marriage ceremony by walking around the altar three times – their first steps in marriage, their first steps together as Mr. and Mrs. Beilschmidt.


	4. Act IV: The Honeymoon (Part 1: Ukraine)

Act III: The Marriage

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Hetalia or the characters. The pairing of this story is historical, but for story purposes, some facts and other crap are bent to fit the storyline. My German is bad, and I am going to learn, I hope, to speak it fluent enough by the end of next school year. As of this writing, I am basing this off of prior knowledge and a WHOLE lot of Google Translate. This is also for the Ukrainian text, which is in phonetic form. Also, I do a stereotypical German accent for some characters._

**Notes:** _Thank you to the guys that post reviews for every one of my chapters, Thank you to all who even bothered to read my prose and gave it some sort of recognition either by following, reviews, etc. Please continue to do so with this chapter and upcoming chapters, as well as my other pieces of work. Anywho, this is the smut chapter I've been talking about. This is smut through and through. Not a lot of dialogue, but hey. Its smut._

_Anyways, enjoy __Act IV: The Honeymoon (Part 1: Ukraine)_

* * *

After a small reception party for Ludwig's closest friends in the German commanding unit and Katyusha's friends that were left in the "community," the couple was allowed to retreat to a home specially vacated for the first night of their "honeymoon."

The home was intended for a high-ranking, brutal USSR officer who presided over the village, but before the officer could move in, Ludwig and his troops arrived to make sure those plans were all for naught. It was a two-story brick building that was, while more comfortable and more pleasing to the eye than most villagers' homes, very Spartan in appearance compared to contemporary German homes.

Because of the scarcity of wood, the most basic of furniture remained. A simple table and four chairs for eating, study, and other necessary works was the only thing to occupy the huge living room. However, the bedroom at least was spared to the Germans' pillaging and plundering. The massive four-poster bed that in theory could host at least a man and a harem of over twenty women took up most of the space in the bedroom. While the USSR and Germany shared a taste for simplicity and functionality, the USSR officer was somehow allowed to have a skilled woodworker carve intricate and ornate depictions of Russian history, including Napoleon's retreat from Moscow above the headboard. Another reason the bed could not be removed was that the steel ends of the posts was welded to metal bolts built into the concrete floor.

Ludwig opened the door and flicked on the switch to the electrical lights. On nights like these, curfew would have already taken place and lights were strictly forbidden, even soft candle-light. However, it was the honeymoon of a legendary German commander and his beloved, so what harm could one night of light do for the village, Ludwig's friends wondered, much to the chagrin of those opposed to the marriage in the first place. And so, for tonight, with Ludwig and Katyusha, the village enjoyed the gift of a night with light.

Katyusha closed the door behind her and sighed deeply, her body trembling with anxiety. Sex was what all honeymoons seemed to have in common, and it usually happened during the first night as a wedded couple. As stated before, she promised herself even in early childhood that she would be chaste for the rest of her life, on the basis that no one would ever love her. Then again, she had just married her hero, who had saved her from unfortunate circumstances already twice during the same year they had met. Surely she had found love, and that in itself would warrant the breaking of her vow of chastity?

She looked at Ludwig, who stood beside her, eyes closed, looking as, if not, twice as nervous as she was. As an SS soldier, he was trained to never pursue relations with anyone during his tenure in the armed forces, as it could complicate and potentially endanger not only himself and the friend/lover, but even the military itself. It was only natural that Ludwig would be scared of sexual intercourse, as it goes against everything his superiors had taught him.

Realizing that it would just get awkward if they continued standing there, Katyusha gently wrapped her arms around Ludwig, expecting him to flinch or push her away. However, the German only seemed to calm down, and he opened his eyes to look at hers. Ludwig took the next step and slowly moved his face close to Katyusha and gently planted his cool lips against her colder ones. She only sighed in content and kissed back, positioning his arms around her hips as she had seen couples around town do while in a passionate kiss.

The newlyweds continued this kiss for a few minutes, changing position every few minutes as to not tire their faces from staying in a locked position for too long. Ludwig instinctively slipped his lips into her mouth, gently rubbing against hers, extracting a giggle from his lover, who found it somewhat ticklish. Coyly, Katyusha did the same with her tongue to Ludwig's, trying for a few minutes to extract a giggle out of the German, but gave up very quickly after he didn't make a single peep.

Ludwig pulled away from her and, with slight hesitation, began to kiss down the Ukrainian's soft, pale neck. In response, the girl began to moan softly out of sheer instinct, and the fact that her body, in response to Ludwig's touches, began to tingle with pleasure she had never experienced in her life. It would be this first "high" the two would try throughout their lives to replicate, the pleasures and sensations of their first night consummating their marriage.

Katyusha, whose body began to grow warm from being ever-so-near to her hero, began to take her wedding dress off. Ever being the gentleman, Ludwig helped out, and with a graceful step, escaped her white cocoon, exposing her slender, firm legs and arms, while also showcasing her curvy, sexy form trapped in a modest black corset that could barely keep her breasts in check.

The German looked at her and felt a feeling he had long mastered to repress. He looked down and sure enough, in his uniform was the growing bulge formed by his erecting penis, which could get quite large, but, being a modest man, never inquired if his privates were ever the "correct size." Turning to Katyusha, who also seen his privates and quickly developed a tomato-red blush, he sighed to calm himself, before speaking. He never spoke during their initial kiss for Ludwig did not want to let his lover think that all this time he had wanted just her body. Due to the circumstances, Ludwig decided it was now or never.

"M-Mein liebe, may Ich see you naked…?"

The Ukrainian, looking down as if the move could alleviate her blush, nodded slowly. "D-Da," she quietly replied.

Ludwig gently placed a hand on her chest, and leaned in to kiss her, which her lover returned with passion, closing her eyes as if to hide the fact that her lover now was gently groping her body wherever he pleased: the undersides of her breasts, her navel, and of course, her covered, but touchable private regions. Katyusha moaned as Ludwig touched and explored her body, the tingling sensations of pleasure clouding her brain, and consequently forcing her to reduce to "gut reasoning" to do what she seems would be right in this situation.

Her demeanor began to change from frightened virgin to curious lover, as she unzipped Ludwig's trousers and let his ever-expanding penis flick out of the opening like a switchblade. As Ludwig had made her moan when he groped her body, when Katyusha gave his penis a gentle rub, he began to shiver violently in pleasure, and realized that she had the power to incapacitate her hero as he could do the same to her.

Ludwig watched now as Katyusha got on her knees and kissed the head of his manhood, causing another great shiver of pleasure to course through him. Suddenly, she opened her lips and began to take in his manhood, occasionally biting down on it as if to see how hard he was. Although the bites were horribly painful, his brain couldn't react to the pain; it had already begun to melt from the waves of pleasure earlier. All Ludwig could do is moan, as if in terrible pain as she began to move her head back and forth in a steady tempo.

She could not describe the taste of Ludwig's flesh. Katyusha was no savage, nor she was a sex addict, so how could she say what her lover tasted like? All the Ukrainian did for the next fifteen minutes or so was move her head back and forth, trying to figure out what he tasted like, flicking her tongue here and there to get a better "taste." Then, all of a sudden, Ludwig grunted and expelled a thick, viscous fluid from his privates that was nothing like the scent of piss (she had been once relegated to cleaning bathrooms before Judas killed her cows as punishment, and to this day, could remember the awful stench of piss all over the bathroom walls in the German HQ.), and, she hoped, nothing like the taste. The fluid, she decided, had the bitter, but tolerable taste of coffee, and drank heavily, though Ludwig expelled it at a rate that caused her to cough up some, causing it to drip down her body and onto the concrete floor.

His heart beating wildly, Ludwig fell back onto the floor dazed, having never experienced such a more sensual and gratifying experience in his life. He got back up and smiled at his lover, panting.

* * *

"I-Its time we used za bed, mei-mein liebe," he wheezed excitedly.

"D-Da, Ludwig," Katyusha replied, getting up from the floor, wiping her lover's fluids from her face, pulling on the still-dazed German upstairs with the room, who at this point was content to let his new wife call the shots during their first night, as long as pleasure was involved.

Katyusha closed the door behind Ludwig and locked it, before she began to undress not because of the intent of pleasure, but of her body heat, which had risen after "tasting" Ludwig.

The German, dazed as he was, instinctively began to strip himself naked at a frantic rate, and with each clothing item dropped, slowly gave his body over more to the feral creature in him that craved for Katyusha's body.

It was an awkward minute of silence as the two inspected each other's naked bodies, before Ludwig, now a slave to passion, took the first move and dragged his lover into the bed with him, kissing all over her body to extract as many moans as possible from her lips, before she retaliated by using her hands to fondle Ludwig's manhood to extract moans from his lips.

This practice continued for a good period of time before Ludwig devoted his main intentions on Katyusha's large breasts. She had always been somewhat embarrassed by her body's main "asset," as it caused a frequent number of accidents wherever she went. Men sometimes harassed her because of her breasts as well, but as few people ever moved in and out of town, except the stoic supply truck drivers that gave no shit to anything but their payloads and money, townspeople who knew Katyusha usually "corrected" men who dared mess with the milkmaid.

Ludwig looked at her before he began to gently caress the two fleshy mounds in his hands gently. After noticing that she seemed to be the most pleasured when her breasts her massaged, he began doing so, stopping every once in a while to lick her nipples, causing them to harden over time.

Katyusha closed her eyes in content, blissfully enjoying the massage Ludwig was giving her.

The German secretly moved one of his hands to her exposed vagina and slipped a thumb into the opening. What noise emanated from his lover's lips was the cross between utter bliss and unbearable pain, and with a shudder, released a clear, runny fluid all over his hands, oddly similar, both thought, to what happened earlier when Katyusha gave Ludwig his first fellatio, or blowjob.

The two, fueled by curiosity, both tasted the liquid on Ludwig's thumb.

"Its…sweet, Ludwig, compared to your bitter fluids," Katyusha murmured.

"Ja, Katyusha, emanating from mein sweet wife," Ludwig chuckled, spreading her legs for the final act.

"Are you ready?"

"Y-Yes, Ludwig."

Just going on instinct, Ludwig kept her legs spread as he maneuvered his penis into her vagina, and, with impatience, slid in to her as fast and deep as possible.

Katyusha moaned, gasping for air as she felt a barrier breaking in her body, feeling her insides clench around Ludwig's privates as waves of pain and pleasure confused her brain.

Taking the moan as one of pleasure, he began to move in and out, as Roderich had once explained to Ludwig on the topic of making love to a woman. Only when he looked down to see a pool of blood was the only time the feral animal inside him lapsed in control.

"A-Are you alright, liebe?" Ludwig asked nervously.

Katyusha, who feared snapping Ludwig's privates if she made any motion to look up at her, just nodded.

"Da, _moya lyubov_."

Ludwig, hesitantly returned reign to his carnal desires and began to thrust deep into her, at a semi-fast rate, hands gently gripping her breasts for support.

Katyusha moaned in sheer pleasure as she felt her lover penetrate her deeper. It was not a sudden spike in pleasure as Ludwig's touches had been to her, but in return, with each thrust released a wave of long-lasting bliss for her to enjoy, and with Ludwig increasing his tempo, the waves began to overlap and it simply became a blanket that refused to let her mind end it all.

To add to the pleasure, Ludwig began to also revisit the spots that she seemed to be quite susceptible to his touch. It started with his fingers, then it moved from his lips, to his tongue, and to some extent, the use of his tongue.

All of this was beginning to be too much for Katyusha to handle, and she felt as if a finale was about to unfold that would satisfy her hunger for pleasure—for now.

Ludwig also felt that his body was nearing a finale of its own, and that upcoming finale was manifesting as a sudden tightness in his private areas, as if it was like a bow being strung by a hand, waiting to be released.

That finale was reached when Ludwig slipped and fell flat on top of her in an attempt to nibble on her neck. As he motioned to get up, his manhood grazed a certain spot that ignited a wave of pleasure at a level Katyusha had never experienced before. It was unlike any touch or any sort of movement that Ludwig had ever done to her before, and quite frankly, it melted her brain. Her body went limp and released more of the sweet ambrosia. Being showered in the sweet liquid combined with her seductive moans of his name caused him to release his own liquids into her, shuddering as wave after wave of final pleasure and release came over him, and when all was said and done, Ludwig exited her and hugged his newlywed wife from behind, burying his face into her neck.

_"Ya Lyublyu Tebe,"_ Katyusha murmured.

"_Ich Liebe Dich Auch,"_ Ludwig replied sleepily.

The couple did not wake up till noon the next day.


End file.
